Friends (Camren fanfic)
by wstddisposition
Summary: Camila and Lauren just started their senior year and realized that it's going to be a good one. (Camren Drabbles and one shot AU)


It was the start of senior year, Lauren was 10 minutes late for her first day in class. She quickly rose up to her bed , took a bath and quickly dressed into her uniform. 7:30 am was the start of her classes, unfortunately it was 7:40 am. Lauren didn't bother to touch her breakfast. She borrowed her mom's keys and stormed out of the house heading to the car and drove to school. Lauren failed her driving test once and she was a bit scared using a car without a guardian. 7:45 am. She was now close to school. She sped up a bit and when she reached the school's parking lot, she ran out and lock the doors and headed to the hallway.

Camila kept paddling her bicycle. She was late for school. A toasted bread was on Camila's mouth while she was going to school. She couldn't miss breakfast in any day. As Camila reached the school's parking lot, she just parked her bicycle beside a random black car and quickly ran to the hallway. As she was running towards to spanish class she bumped into a girl and they both fell to the ground with a _thud. _"I-im so sorry." Camila regaining her balance and picking her books up. She saw the girl's name in her book, _'Lauren Jauregui'. _She picked up Lauren's books and gave it to her as she regained her balanced and fixed herself. "Thanks, I'm late for class so I should be heading now.." Lauren said to Camila running away and disappearing in the distance. Camila fixed herself to and ran to spanish class. As she reached the door of her class she met Lauren there peeking through the window; Camila tapped her shoulder and quickly got Lauren's attention. "You're in my class?" Lauren asked. "s-spanish class." Camila said shyly. "Okay. umm.. do you mind if we go together in there, Ms. Brooke is already in there." Lauren said holding her books close to her chest. "Sure." Camila agreed. It was 7: 55, they were definitely super late. _'1..2..3..' _Lauren counted before entering the room. As she opened the door all eyes were on them. Lauren spotted two chairs at the back of the room. "Are you two in my class?" Ms. Brooke asked . "umm.. yeah, I'm Lauren Jauregui and she's..." "Camila Cabello" She continued. They were both lowering their heads down. "Okay you may enetr my class but please don't be this late again." Ms. Brooke said, continuing her spanish class orientation. Lauren grabbed Camila's hand and dragged her to the back of the classroom where she spotted the two vacant seats. Lauren sat on her chair while Camila stood there staring at Lauren doing nothing. Lauren tried to make Camila sit down but it seems Camila was mesmerized by something.

As Lauren grabbed Camila's hand, Camila was totally dumbfounded, everything seemed like a blur. As Lauren finally let go of Camila's hand, Camila saw Lauren's eyes and she was completely lost. Staring into those beautiful eyes made Camila lost and kinds hypnotized. Camila knew that Lauren was tying to say something to her but unfortunately, Camila was still hypnotized by her eyes. All of a sudden Ms. Brooke called her attention and finally Camila had snapped out of it. Camila noticed all of the students were giving her weird faces. Her faced quickly turned red like a cherry. She quickly sat down and buried her face down her books in her embarrassment. Camila kept thinking about Lauren's eyes the whole period. Camila really wanted to be friends with Lauren but she was having a really hard time.

Lauren found it really weird that Camila just stood there staring at her. She told Camila like a hundred times to sit down but she seemed hypnotized or something. Lauren was starting to wonder, _'Was there something unusual on my face?_' Camila just stared right through Lauren's eyes until Ms. Brooke called her attention. "Camila Cabello are you ok?" Ms. Brooke said. "Umm…yeah." Camila said and quickly sat down feeling her cheeks becoming red.

Spanish class ended well. Lauren hated being in the back row but she liked it because Camila became seatmate.

Lauren grabbed her things and before she left the room and went up to Camila and asked her, "Wanna eat lunch with me?"

"Sure." She said reassuringly. She grabbed her things and they both left the room together.

As they sat down at the table, Camila realized she forgot her lunch. So Lauren figured out that she'd share some of her sandwich with Camila.

"Thanks.. again." Camila commented. As she reached for the half of the sandwich and quickly ate it.

"No problem." Lauren replied and smiled at her.

They ate their sandwiches and Lauren figured out that this senior year She and Camila would be really good Friends.


End file.
